


Let the Wild Rumpus Start!

by Levade



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Because it makes a child happy, Children and their marvelous imaginations, Gen, Gondolin, Grown men being silly, Where the Wilds Things Are, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levade/pseuds/Levade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Eärendil is having a party and several of the lords of Gondolin are his guests, much to their dismay. Features Glorfindel, Ecthelion, Egalmoth and Duilin. 1.14.15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Wild Rumpus Start!

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I don’t own this. This is utter nonsense and not very good at that but ...uh...yes. I’ve been doing prompts from Word of the Day, you see, and I got the word prompt "mask" today. For some reason, Heartofoshun's Baby Fingon popped into my head, wearing his Halloween costume (yes, from that book). Use that as an image. ;) Not even beta’d. It really is just here because I'm ridiculously tired of fighting with other stories.

"What is this?"

Eärendil put his hands on his hips and gave Glorfindel a look that was reminiscent of his mother. "It's a mask, silly. Put it on!" 

"This was your idea." Hissed to the side where Ecthelion sat.

"No!" 

Looking at the item made of Valar only knew what, Glorfindel grimaced. "What sort of feathers--" He broke off and barely managed not to yelp at the sharp kick to his shins under the table. He turned towards Ecthelion, and Glorfindel stared. Then he started to laugh. "You look as though an Ent is nesting in your hair!"

"He is the Hunter!" Eärendil stomped a foot and marched over to gesture to the Lord of the Fountain. "It's crooked."

Obediently bending down, Ecthelion manfully didn't wince as the child adjusted the mask, yanking on handfuls of hair to get the look just right. Ecthelion just knew he looked like a loon, or an elf who stood on the walls during a windstorm where sticks and grass and …was that a flower? Dear, sweet stars. "Is that better?" They likely spoiled the child, but he was lonely, and children were so rare, so precious in their hidden city.

Eärendil cocked his head the bestowed a brilliant smile upon Ecthelion. "It is! You look like the Hunter, Telion!"

Someday, Ecthelion thought with a long-suffering smile, the child would perhaps get his name right as well. But until then… He smiled and bowed his head, wincing as the heavy mask pulled at his hair. "Thank you, my prince!"

A giggle and the child moved on to his next victim. "Gofi, you must put it on! The party can't begin until you do!"

It was the most ridiculous thing. Glorfindel looked across the table where Duilin had purple feathers stuck throughout his hair and was surreptitiously trying to scratch at the mask, made of peacock feathers. Egalmoth had been painted by Eärendil, the colors of the rainbow running together down Egalmoth's face. He looked quite unconcerned, however, and was telling Duilin about a new song he had composed as flowers nodded in his hair.

A sigh and Glorfindel bent down to gaze more closely at Eärendil. "My Prince, do you plan on wearing a mask as well?"

"Of course!" He trotted to the chair at the head of the table and came running back with his mask in hand. "Look! Ammë made it for me!" Eärendil yanked it on over his head and it was all Glorfindel could do not to chuckle.

His prince was indeed very royal, complete with a crown. 

"Now you, Gofi! Put it on!!"

"Yes, do, …Gofi." Ecthelion snickered, leaves and tree branches shaking as he laughed.

Later. Later he would deal with that, his gaze promised retribution. Glorfindel sighed and reluctantly put the mask of bright yellow feathers on his face. A happy little flower drooped down from the top to settle over his right eye. 

"Gofi!" Eärendil announced, "lord of sunshine and yellow things!"

Ecthelion choked back a laugh as Duilin stood and gave a mocking bow. Distraction. He so needed a distraction. "Eärendil, what is your title, my prince?"

A grin and the boy scampered back to his chair at the head of the table, climbed up on it and grabbed his wooden play sword, brandishing it high. "I am king of all wild things!"

**Author's Note:**

> With much love and many apologies to Maurice Sendack, author of Where the Wild Things Are


End file.
